stardewvalleyfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Elliott
|marriage=Yes |favorite gift= }} __TOC__ Elliott là một trong những người dân đang sống ở bò biển phía nam của Thị trấn Pelican. Anh ấy là một trong 10 người dân có thể kết hôn.http://stardewvalley.net/dev-update-12/ Thời gian biểu Thời gian biểu gần như giống nhau trong suốt mùa xuân và mùa hè, trừ hôm nào khi trời mưa thì anh ấy sẽ ở trong cabin cả ngày. Anh ấy thỉnh thoảng đọc sách ở thư viện vào thứ hai hoặc thứ tư(có thể thay đổi trong mùa xuân năm 1 - anh ấy dành phần lớn thời gian ở trong cabin của mình trong thời gian này) Thường rời khỏi cabin của mình vào buổi chiều, đứng một chỗ ngắm nhìn biển ở phía Nam. Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Chủ nhật |} Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ sáu Thứ bảy Chủ nhật |} Thứ ba Wednesday Thứ năm Friday Thứ 7 Chủ nhật |} Thứ ba Thứ tư Thứ năm Thứ sáu Thứ 7 Chủ nhật |} Mối quan hệ Bạn Bạn Quà tặng Sinh nhật (Fall 5) Tốt nhất Universal Loves Tốt Universal Likes Bình thường Universal Neutral Tệ Universal Dislikes Tệ nhất Universal Hates Sự kiện trái tim Hai tim thumb|left Vào cabin của Elliott sau 10AM khi anh ấy vẫn ở trong đó. Elliott sẽ chào đón bạn, sau đó anh ấy bắt đầu kể về việc di chuyển đến thị trấn Pelican để viết văn, nhưng không một ai ở quê nhà anh ấy tin điều đó. Rồi anh ấy hỏi bạn thích thế loại tiểu thuyết nào(chọn giữa Huyền bí, Lãng mạn hoặc Khoa học - Viễn tưởng), anh ấy sẽ nhớ lựa chọn của bạn. Và rồi anh ấy hỏi bạn có biết gì về cây trồng không, nếu có thể thì hãy xem cây hoa hồng của anh ấy, hình như nó bị héo. Bốn tim thumb|left Vào Quầy rượu sau 5PM ngày thứ hai, thứ ba, thứ tư, thứ 6 hoặc chủ nhật(có thể ngày khác). Gus nói rằng sẽ mang đồ uống cho bạn ngay lập tức. Khi Gus đang lấy đồ ăn cho bạn thì Elliot bước vào, tỏ ra ngạc nhiên khi thấy bạn ở đây. Anh ấy nói rằng anh ấy vào đây để nghỉ ngơi sau 8 tiếng viết lách mệt mỏi, và anh ấy gọi 2 cốc bia, 1 cho anh ấy và 1 cho bạn. Anh ấy sẽ gọi rượu vang nếu nhân vật bạn đang chơi là nữ. Bạn kêu anh ấy dừng một lúc, gợi ý một chiếc bánh, và chọn 1 trong những câu chúc sau: *"Vì thị trấn Pelican!" +25 điểm thân thiện. "Ah, vì Nhà văn hóa thị trấn, một ý tưởng thú vị! *"Vì tình bạn của chúng ta!" +50 điểm thân thiện. "Một ý tưởng tuyệt vời!!" *"Vì sức khỏe của chúng ta" -10 điểm thân thiện "Ờ... được" *"Vì ngày tồi tệ của bạn" -50 điểm thân thiện. "Quên mẹ đi." Cả hai uống rượu và nhảy tại chỗ. Hoạt cảnh kết thúc, bạn đứng ở ngoài quán bar trong trạng thái say rượu. Sáu tim thumb|left Enter Elliot's home after 10 a.m when he's inside. There will be a cutscene of him playing piano. After he finishes, you can either say "That was wonderful." or "How long have you been playing?". Elliott will then get up and start talking to you about how hard his life is at the moment, and how he wishes he could just be a farmer like you. You can either say "It's just as hard to be a farmer, you know" or "Come live on the farm, I could use the extra help". If you choose to tell him to join you, he is very surprised and thanks you for the offer, but his novel is almost complete, so he couldn't. Tám tim thumb|left The day after you reach 8 hearts with Elliott, you will receive a letter in the mail from him saying that he finally finished his book, and that he's doing a reading at the library that afternoon. He hopes you'll be able to make it. Go to the Archaeologist's office after 1 PM, and you will enter a cutscene. Everyone in town came to the library to listen to Elliott's first book reading. Elliott walks up to you and expresses his delight at you coming to listen. Then he begins to read. After he finally finishes reading, he thanks everyone for coming. Then, he walks up to you, asking how you think it went. He tells you that he's glad you liked it, because he dedicated it to you and he based it off of your favorite genre of book. Books: Sci-fi: "The Rise and Fall of Planet Yazzo". A sci-fi epic spanning thousands of years in an exotic planetary system. 'Commander Yutkin stepped through the golden archway as the airlock snapped shut behind him. Today was his first day on Planet Yazzo, and all 14 of the alliance delegates had been summoned to the Grand Spire...FadeAnd as the 7th moon descended beneath the horizon, the planet of Yazzo would begin its sinister transformation...an event for which Commander Yutkin was completely unprepared.' Romance: "Camellia Station". 'It's a romance novel about a train stewardess who falls in love with a traveling architect... Chapter One. 'Your ticket sir?' Ticket collector Gozman extended a gloved hand toward the young commuter. 'Ah, yes. I have it right here,' he replied, reaching into his coat pocket. Mortified, he discovered that the ticket was missing. Fade ...'Clara, there's something I must tell you,' he blurted as she turned to leave. Clara turned, slowly, and saw the look of desperation in Horatio's eye. At that moment Gozman burst into the compartment, red-faced.' Mystery: "Blue Tower". It's a mystery novel set in a surreal, dystopian future. Chapter One. From the shadows emerged a man, radiating with enigmatic omniscience. 'Good Evening, Mr. Lu,' he said, the corners of his mouth quivering. Lu seemed astonished. 'How did you know my name?' Fade Lu checked Jenu's pockets, then stood up and walked into the bedroom. He quickly found the small golden key that he was looking for and slipped it into his coat pocket. Mười tim thumb|left After you reach 10 hearts with Elliott, you will receive a letter in the mail from him, saying that he has an idea. Go to the beach on a sunny morning (before 12 PM?), and you will join Elliott on the docks. Elliott fixed the row boat that has been on the docks, and he was wondering if you wanted to go with him on a "maiden voyage". You can choose whether or not you want to get in the boat. If you do get in the boat, Elliott talks to you about his novel, and how he couldn't have done it without you. Then, he's at a loss for words for how he feels about you. Suddenly, he kisses you! You begin trembling. You can choose to respond with "I'm happy." or "You're making very uncomfortable. Stop." You two head back to shore, and Elliott comments on how the valley finally looks like home. Hôn nhân 3 days after you give Elliott the Mermaid pendant, you will get married to Elliott in the town square. Elliott wears a gray suit. After the ceremony ends, you return to your home. Elliott will be inside, and a new addition will be added to the east end of your home. Elliott's end of the house will have a mini-library, and other various decor. On New Years Eve (28 Winter), he will give the player a bottle of wine. Once married, Elliott assists with tasks around the farm including mending broken fences, feeding the animals, and refilling the cat or dog water bowl. Occasionally in the mornings, Elliott will provide you with a cup of coffee. Nhiệm vụ Biểu cảm File:Elliott.png File:Elliott_Happy.png File:Elliott_Concerned.png File:Elliott_Neutral.png File:Elliott_Annoyed.png File:Elliott_Blush.png File:Elliott_Surprised.png Dòng thời gian Elliott's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Elliott's style changed over the years before the game was launched. Tài liệu tham khảo